Oliver Kind
|place_of_birth = Sydney, Australia|status = Alive|gender = Male|love_interest = Jane Doe (Former relationship)|family_members = Magnus Steele ✝ (Father)|profession = Accountant Water Conservation Specialist|first_appearance = If Beth|last_appearance = Solos|episode_count = 7|portrayed_by = Jonathan Patrick Moore|image1 = Oliverportrait.png|born = November 6, 1979|age = 37}} Oliver Kind born Oliver Steele is a water conservation specialist. Events Background Oliver was Magnus Steele's only son, a high-powered accountant. In his childhood, Oliver and his family used to spend some time at ski cabin in Vermont enjoying winter. After university, Oliver worked for his father's firm until he found a discrepancy in the accounts and confronted him, Magnus and his business partner were involved in a Ponzi scheme. They were straling money from their clients. When Oliver threatened him to go to the police, his father fled the country and never came back. He then left the firm, started his charity, and changed his name to Oliver Kind. Season 2 Jane Doe approached him when she and the team were on an undercover mission inside of the Aebly Museum of Art. After Jane received his card, they both started to text each other until Jane agreed to go on a date with him. However, unable to talk about her personal life and tattoos, she decided to leave the place. Later, while preparing dinner at Jane's apartment, Oliver was puzzled when she asked if he ever changed his name. Getting upset that she would ask such a question, when she refuses to share anything about herself, he decides to leave. Oliver later returned to Jane and apologized for his outburst. They soon began to make out before masked assailants broke down the door and shot them with tranquilizer darts. Oliver and Jane later woke up in what he recognized as the skiing cabin his father used to rent in Vermont. When he mentioned this to Jane, she grabbed him, demanding to know if he was with Shepherd. After convincing her otherwise, they received a note from their kidnappers, demanding he record for them that he tell the world about his father's crimes and how Magnus must pay the ransom or else Oliver and Jane will die. Oliver then told Jane of his past. Jane resorted to escape by destroying their room camera to force their kidnappers to come after them so they could fight their way out, only to be overpowered. The lead kidnapper, whose daughter had been driven to suicide by Magnus, forced Oliver to make the recording, revealing that Magnus's partner Edith's children were being held hostage too; whomever made the ransom first would see their offspring free while the other watches them die. While left alone, Oliver informed Jane that the kidnappers made the mistake of showing him where Edith's children were being held. Jane told Oliver they needed to get to a phone to warn the FBI, revealing she was a member. They then climbed up a chimney to reach a phone only to get caught again. The lead kidnapper then demanded that Oliver call his father. Jane then took the phone, pretending to call out to Magnus, while using Sandstorm keywords to get the NSA's attention, making a coded message revealing Edith's children's location. Once the kidnappers were radioed that the FBI had rescued Edith's children, Oliver and Jane made a break for it. While Jane killed two mercenaries, Oliver accidentally killed a third while pushing him onto a deer head's antlers. They nearly made it out the front door only to be caught again by the merc leader. As the lead kidnapper grew impatient on Magnus' response, he resolved to kill Oliver, only to be talked down by Jane, who convinced him to let them go. Unfortunately, the merc leader executed his employer and demanded Oliver give him his ransom. Oliver said that his charity's account could compensate him but due to a failsafe against moving large amounts of money from his accounts, he needed to be at his office with another board member to collectively enter their authorization. The mercenary leader personally escorted Oliver to his office while his remaining two men guarded Jane, where the former demanded board member Jill Olsen give his authorization alongside Oliver. But when Jill made a typo twice, Oliver struggled with the mercenary before he could shoot her leg and was saved by Nas Kamal, who killed the mercenary before he could kill Oliver. Later at the New York Office, Oliver was informed by Jane and Patterson that Edith had confessed and that Magnus had died of cancer six months prior. Additionally, they revealed that Magnus made several anonymous donations to Oliver's charity in the months prior to his death. Jane suggested that Magnus might've been trying to make up for what he did, though Oliver assumes his father was simply trying to clear his conscience before he died. He then breaks up with Jane. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Boyfriends